Valhalla's Rest
Tucked away off at sea, Valhalla's Rest resides amidst the shores of a lone island. Standing firm with its gates open to all. Description Located far from the landmasses that the remains of Tortuga and most of the other known settlements reside on, Valhalla's Rest stands as a refuge for those tired of the war and violence that so recently has shaped the Reach. Overlooking the sea, massive fields filled with foods and ingredients normally only found in hard to reach places or exclusive to a particular nation grow outside of the city walls, with easy access to the nearby rivers. On the edge of the coast there lies the Hall of the DurgonSmorc, a massive utilitarian castle with a giant staircase leading to the entrance of it and built to accommodate beings a larger than the average person. Below that lies a sea of buildings, tightly knit, with main roads splitting the city into 4 separate districts. Each one with varying businesses and purposes. Economy Much of the city's economy is based on its export of various foods and drinks produced within the city, more than a few rare spices grow and have quickly become some of the cities most consumed exports. The breweries have been able to spend time alone with some of the more unique products and have combined them with drinks from their homelands, creating a veritable paradise for those with particular tastes in drink. The Academic Hall is full of schools hard at work, researching the magic leaking out and offering tuition in both mundane and magical pursuits, including a cooking class taught by Thundag himself at the largest and most prominent academy in the city and named after an old friend and family member, Kane Academy. Aside from the massive bazaars and market places scattered about the Hall of Commerce, the Hall of Prayer boasts most of the temples in the city, with others scattered throughout to prevent tensions from rising between factions and is one of the primary draws of the city as both a tourist attraction and a peaceful haven for its corresponding religion. Government Taking inspiration from the city of Caeth Shaeras, Valhalla's Rest is led by a council headed by an elected ruler. Each member of the council fills a specific role in the city and has differing responsibilities (See Leadership Roles below). As the current Ruler, Thundag has final decisions when it comes to the policies affecting the city though he leaves most of the decision making to the council itself, stepping in if he feels that it's needed. Much of the government's focus is on the well being of the people and keeping Valhalla's Rest a safe place to relax and escape from the violence on the mainland. Geography Valhalla's Rest is broken up into several districts or "Halls". Hall of Commerce This is where most of the bazaars and market places populating the city reside. Large paved roads dominated by carts and people travel back and forth, exchanging goods constantly. Hall of Knowledge This District is where many, if not all, of the academies and monasteries of Valhalla's Rest reside, located the furthest inland and are also the closest to the emergency aid centers scattered around the city. Hall of Entertainment This district holds the many arenas that dot the landscape as well as holding many of the brothels and brewers in the city. Many of the arenas appear to be made of black iron and tower over many of the nearby buildings. Hall of Prayer This district lies closest to the sea and houses many of the temples for prayer and religious services. The roads here are much more thin, winding and lightly traveled. Most of the buildings in this area, aside from the temples, are residential housing. Hall of the DurgonSmorc This Hall is comprised of the main castle and towers over the rest of the city. Residing on the tip of the coast, the central seat of political power is primarily made of stone reinforced with adamantine, making it one of the strongest buildings in the city. Large, block-like towers spiral up and provide views over the city and over the nearby ocean. History Formed as an answer to the wishful thinking of Thundag and built over the course of several months. Valhalla's Rest was built on the ashes of an ancient magus's tower that had been occupied by a population of demons, determined to possess and control people. Rutherford Von Bulesiwick, the former owner of the island was summarily wasn't pleased and hired a group of adventurers to help him hunt down the leader for his collection. After blowing up the tower, he became bored with the island and sold it off to Thundag after being bested in a test of pure strength. Although the tower may be gone the magic still leaks from the land below, prompting research into it. Inhabitants The population of Valhalla's Rest is comprised of people from most every walk of life who want a place to enjoy good food and the nearby ocean. Primarily Orcs, Half-orcs, Half-elves, Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Drow, even some half-dragons live there in peace, though while a variety of other races that live there, those are the groups that are the largest. Due to the lingering magic in the land itself, there is a constant tongues effect, allowing smooth communication between all the races. Religion There is no official religion of Valhalla's Rest. However, among the populations there are an incredible varieties of religions that are accepted, ranging from deities like Nulgreth to Torag, with the largest group being the followers of Gorum. While this does create some tension between certain religious groups, this is kept under control through the laws set into stone and the influence of the Ruler, preventing open warfare and the aggression tending to be alleviated in the arenas that dot the city. Leadership "DurgonSmorc" (Ruler)- Thundag Rawcrag Hallmaster of Laws (Barrister)- Consort- Hallmaster of the People (Councillor)-Octavia Silversong Hallmaster of Negotiations (Grand Diplomat)-Ezreal Heir- Dalia Rawcrag Hallmaster of Prayer (High Priest)- Chiu Saito Hallmaster of Judgement (Judge)-Ranli Jeggare Hallmaster of Knowledge (Magister)-Gumption Taitanna Hallmaster of Battle (Sheriff)- Ashardalon Hallmaster of the Underworld (Spymaster)-Stanton Krieg Hallmaster of Commerce (Treasurer)-Pecan Pepperglow Settlement Details Neutral Metropolis Modifiers Corruption:-25 Crime:-33 Economy:61 Lore:65 Law:49 Society:31 Danger:-29 Qualities # Abundant # Prosperous # Legendary Marketplace # Magical Polyglot # Religious Tolerance # Majestic Danger:-19 Disadvantages: None Government: Autocracy Notable NPCs Heinrik Stormforge